My Love has Died and I Shall Follow
by klmj01
Summary: The final battle doesn't go well. Davekat sadstuck! Short little fic, that may or may not have a part two.


_He's standing by a broken tree._

"Dave!" You hear someone shouting your name, "Dave!" They sound like they're in pain. You go to open your eyes, and all you see is red. Red. Just. Red. It sickens you. Closing your eyes again, you take deep breathes and try to focus. You try to remember what just happened.

Oh. That's right. You were fighting Lord English, you made one wrong move, and now you're… on the ground? Well, you're covered in blood, your blood. You can feel a burning pain across your chest, where you've obviously been sliced open. You end up coughing some blood, Jesus, how much blood are you going to lose. All of it, by the looks of things.

_Has arms twisted, he's pointing at me._

"Dave!" The same voice from before cries. Whose voice is it? It doesn't sound like Johns, you doubt it's the clown, and it's not as high pitch as one of the girls' voices. So, it must be… Karkat? Oh, _shit_! Your boyfriend is screaming your name, and he sounds terrible. God, you hope he's all right.

His voice stops shouting your name, and begins shouting others. Hopefully not because their hurt. Lord English bellows loudly, you know someone has done something to make him even more enraged. You can feel the ground quack a little underneath you, he's made a large blow at someone and hopefully he missed. You just had to get yourself sliced open, didn't you?

_I was damned by the light coming over, _

You hear shouts, and try to place who they all belong to and where they are coming from. You also search for any strength that you may have to get up, but you can't. Opening your eyes hurts from the lights that keep flashing. You're missing out on a mad battle it seems, but god, why is it so bright? You lost your shades somewhere and you highly doubt that even if you could move you wouldn't be able to find them – they're probably damaged beyond repair, you poor shades.

You try to make an attempt to move, and it _burns. _You roll over to your side, so you face is pressed against the rocky ground, and you cough again, more blood coming up. You can hardly find any strength to get up, your muscles just up and gave up. You then realize that you left leg is jacked up completely too, and has gone completely numb – thank god, less pain you would have to worry about. You move, only your head a little, in effort to see what you were missing out on but everything's a blur. By the sounds of it, it's not a very good fight.

_As he spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky._

There's a flash of light, and all you see is red. The ground shakes and cracks form. Your ears are ringing and you can't make sense of anything, everything went black for several seconds. Debris is flying everywhere, a few rocks nearly hit you, and some small ones did successfully. Fire spreads, ash starts to fall, and sparks light up the dark sky. There's silence now. And it frightens you.

_He said, Hold on, lover,_

Once you finally gain focus of everything, you don't like what you see. There's blood, lots of it, mostly red, but you can see teal, jade, indigo and some others. But what catches your eye is Karkat. He's not far from you, but he isn't moving and he's covered in blood. He's pressed up against a boulder, had been thrown there by the explosion most likely, and you can mainly see part of his upper body. You can't really see any wounds, other than the cut on his forehead, but you know there definitely a major wound because of all the candy red blood.

_Don't be ashamed._

You force yourself to crawl to the young mutant troll, as much as it hurts. Your jacked up leg is in pain now, as you drag it along, as well as you upper body. Once you're face to face with him, you find that he's alive, but barely. He has a wound, as you expected, that goes right through him, just under his rib cage.

_I'll wrap you in my arms,_

"Hey," you say, in attempt to get his attention. Your attempt is prosperous, as he opens his eyes and looks right at you.

"Hey," he answers back, it's quiet and hoarse but audible.

"I take we got our asses k-kicked." You stutter a little, but you refuse let any pain show as you're in front of your boyfriend.

"Sort of, E-English is dead." Oh, well that's good. "But, looks like the plan kind of back fired, n-now we all fucked." He smirks, and it hurts you a little. You defeated English, but your all dying or are already dead. Shouldn't this be over now?

Karkat coughs and you reach his hand, taking it in yours. You hold his hand and he reciprocates by giving it a reassuring squeeze, that turns into a tight hold, both not wanting to let go and won't.

_And know that you'll be safe._

"Dave, I'm scared." He's sounds weak and pathetic, you probably do too. He has every right to feel this way though. The game has been won, and is collapsing as we speak. But you are all dead or are going to be dead, so no one can claim the prize. You die with the game.

"Shh," you lull him, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

_Let me sign._

You continue to hold each other's hands, you focus clearly on your breathing and his, and making sure to stay alive for as long as you can, hopefully longer than Karkat. You don't want to have to die before him, you just said you'd be with him and you weren't going to break that promise. You know Karkat is thinking the same thing, but with his wound it'll be more difficult. Everyone else around is dead, you know it, and with any luck it didn't hurt much for them.

You notice that he's beginning to lose himself, and any thoughts of staying strong immediately shatter. Tears begin to form as you say, "I'm flushed for you, Kitkat." It comes out weak, shaky and chocked. But Karkat hears.

"I love you too, striderdouche." He smiles, a true genuine smile. He's only smiled to you like that once, and this is the last time you'll ever see it, as he's breathing comes to an end and his eye close. You let the darkness take you a couple of minutes after.

_Let me sign._

Your love has died, and you will follow.

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes and/or anything may seem incorrect. Song used: Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson (it's from twilight). Let me know if you think i should make a part two, or leave it be. **


End file.
